Stress of the day
by Milady29
Summary: After the scary shift they had, Matt and Gabby want nothing else than be together and be close with each other. Oneshot, Dawsey.


**Note: so here is a little (requested) oneshot about the most recent episode (5x16). Please enjoy!**

* * *

Gabby ran into the firehouse as soon as they got back there from the hospital. All she wanted was to see her husband. Even though she had seen him shortly before they had gone to the hospital with the ambo, she wanted to be held in his arms again and make sure he was okay.

It had been scary, seeing him trying to close the door, wanting to keep her and Brett save only to get shot himself and even though he had said he was okay, on multiple occasions, she was still worried – everybody knew how damn stubborn Matthew Casey could be.

Running in she saw that the other shift was here to replace them.

''Matt!''

He was leaning against the squad table and turned her way now.

Immediately she wrapped her arms around him.

''Careful!'' He said as he was worried about the shoulder wound, even though he knew it was nothing serious it was still sore.

Burying her face almost into his shirt, she was so glad to hold him in her arms. Finally she let go and looked at him.

''Are you okay?''

''Yeah, I am fine, really.'' He assured her again.

''You might want to go to the hospital, Casey. I am not a doctor.'' Kidd told him again.

''Come on, I am taking you to the emergency room.'' Gabby said as she wanted him to stop being so damn stubborn.

''Gabby, I am fine.'' He repeated again. ''Take a look at it yourself if you want.''

''Fine!'' Gabby huffed, grabbing one of the paramedic bags and they went inside his office. Closing half of the blinds she helped him get his shirt of then, Matt finally sighing a bit as it did hurt.

Carefully she took the dressing he had taped on off and took a closer look.

''It's just a graze.''

''I told you it was just a graze.''

''I told you it was just a graze.'' She mimicked him annoyed. ''I am still angry you put your life in danger again for me.''

''So this is gratefulness these days – ouch!'' Matt yelled as she put a dressing with disinfectant on the wound.

''Babe... in all seriousness…you put your life on the line for me…that's not nothing! I love you so much and I was really worried about you! I was worried sick! Never do this again!''

''Gabby, you are worth catching a bullet for.'' He said softly then, Gabby done cleaning the wound and dressing his shoulder then.

''Come on, let's go home.'' She told him as she was done wrapping up his shoulder.

''Sounds good.''

Some of the others had already left and after grabbing their stuff, they walked to Matt's car. Gabby got behind the wheel and drove them home.

At home she helped him pull the shirt over his head again, Matt wanting to go grab another shirt he could put on since his lieutenant's shirt was probably going to end in the bin – and after such a tense shift he was really ready for another shirt.

''I am going to take a shower first actually.''

''I just dressed your wounds.''

''Well, then you better do it again once I get out of the shower.'' He laughed at before stripping down and walking to the bathroom.

Picking up his clothes behind him, she suddenly dropped them again, getting her own clothes off as well before walking into the bathroom right after him.

He was just about to get in the shower.

''Ga-''

Pushing into the shower, up against the wall she kissed him then.

''Woah, gentle!'' he sighed, with a big smile on his face, eyes wide and putting his hand in her neck then, pulling her forward and kissing her again. Standing close to each other, they made out then. Kissing, pressing their bodies together, they made out. Just like that time they had almost lost each other before, it felt like the stress of the day was coming out.

After a bit, Gabby turned around, wanting to leave him alone to shower, but he followed.

''Don't want to shower?'' She smiled then.

''I think I've changed my mind!'' he smiled, following her to the bedroom and she pushing him down on the bed, sitting down across his pelvis and kissing him.

''I really like this stress of the day thing.'' He sighed then. She bent forward and kissed him again, Matt's hands tracing over her back, up to her breasts.

''Oh god, I love you.'' She told him then again, kissing him again as his hand traced her body.

''Let's see if that hand still works.'' He whispered softly, sitting up then and rolling her on her back, laying down beside her and his hand slowly making its way between her legs.

''Yeah, that hand still works.'' She moaned softly after a few minutes. Smiling he kissed her then. So familiar with each other's body after years, loving each other so much they tenderly made love. Even though they often liked it rough, Gabby was careful with his shoulder now and honestly, after all the fear today, it was nice to be soft and gently.

Falling asleep against each other, they woke up a little later again, holding each other close still.

''You want to get up?''

''No, not really.'' She said and pulled him a bit closer. Laying close to each other, they didn't let go, laying so close that they could hear each other's heartbeat, so glad that both of them were fine and alive after today. He was caressing through her hair, her head against his chest and so grateful he got to hold her. None of the wanted to think about what would have happened if he had not warned her and Brett in time, or if the bullet had hit him somewhere else.

The light behind the curtains was faded and it was getting dark before one of them finally moved.

''I can't believe you caught a bullet for me.'' She said as she put one arm over his chest, their faces close and almost kissing again.

''hey, I would catch a bullet for you any time.'' He promised her again, kissing her tenderly.

''No you can't, cause you can't scare me like that again.'' She told him strict.

''Well, let's hope then that we are never in the situation again.'' He smiled, wiping the hair from the her face and kissing her once more. Laying close to each other again.

Because all they needed right now, was each other.

* * *

 **NOTE: thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked it! Hope it wasn't too smutty – although I guess that was what was expected for a fic like this! Thank you so much for reading again and please do leave a review before you go! Thanks!**


End file.
